A Last Year
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: It's the last year at Hogwarts for Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ginny's sick, new students are transferred. Please be kind and R&R! Psss...I really stink at summaries!
1. The train to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter nor any of its affiliates. We do however own this story line.  
  
Hey guys!! Yup.Me and Donna have paired up yet again for another story!! Hope y'all enjoy!!  
  
  
  
A Last Year  
  
Becca & Donna  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried as they spotted each other across the train.  
  
" 'Mione!" Harry smiled at her and ran towards her, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her.  
  
"Can you believe this is our last year at Hogwarts?" Hermione smiled sadly. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had curled and stopped frizzing.  
  
Harry had also grown into himself. He was 5'9, five inches taller than his girlfriend. He was slightly muscular from having played Quidditch for the past six years. He and Hermione found an empty car and sat, waiting for Ron.  
  
"Have you talked to Ron lately?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I haven't heard from him all summer. How about you?" Harry inquired. Hermione didn't know quite what to tell him. " 'Mione?" Harry tried to get her to answer him. "I'm assuming you have. Is he alright?" He asked her, a little hurt that she had heard from Ron and he hadn't.  
  
"He's fine. I've been getting phone calls and letters all summer. I wonder why he hasn't contacted you?"  
  
"I think he's still mad at me for being with you. I wonder why he isn't here? The train's about to leave."  
  
"I don't think that's the reason, Harry. Ron told me he wasn't mad." Hermione informed him.  
  
As they were discussing it, Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle came into the compartment where the two were.  
  
"Still with the mudblood, are we Potty?" Malfoy laughed. He had also grown considerably. He was the same height as Harry but he still wore his hair the same and kept his attitude.  
  
"Leave us alone, Malfoy." Harry growled.  
  
"It's growing old Malfoy. One would think you'd have better things to say after seven years." Hermione scowled.  
  
Draco started to reply but was thrown forward by the train making a sharp turn.  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed as Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy stand back up. Malfoy brushed himself off and glared before turning and leaving.  
  
"I wonder why Ron missed the train?" Hermione wondered aloud nervously.  
  
"Maybe something came up. I haven't seen Ginny either. I'm sure he's fine." Harry told her.  
  
She sighed and smiled at him. He folded his arms around her and she fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry the first part is kinda boring..It gets better I promise!! Please be nice and review! You will make both of us SO HAPPY!!  
  
Becca & Donna 


	2. New students

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter nor any of its affiliates. We do however own this story line and Christian Starr and Serenity Adaire.  
  
  
  
A Last Year  
  
Becca & Donna  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke Hermione when the train stopped. They heard a familiar voice as the departed. It was their friend Hagrid! Before they could greet him, they were ushered off to the castle. They were led to the Great Hall and sat at their house table (Gryffindor). Harry and Hermione looked about for their friend Ron and his sister Ginny. Neither showed up. Professor McGonnagall entered and the Sorting ceremony began. When it was over, Professor Dumbledore stood.  
  
"I have some news to announce before we begin another year at Hogwarts. Our flying teacher, Madame Hooch, has accepted a job with the ministry of magic. Here to take her place is Oliver Wood." Oliver stood and bowed his head, smiling at his former house, Gryffindor, and sat back down.  
  
"Our new Defense against the dark arts teacher will be Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore continued. "And now let the feast begin!" He clapped once and the plates filled with food.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed softly, motioning towards the teacher's table. He nodded and frowned.  
  
The feast ended and they all made their way to the common rooms. Hermione, being Head Girl and a prefect, led the new Gryffindors upstairs. Harry and Hermione went up to their separate bedrooms, but quickly came back down, saying at exactly the same time:  
  
"Ginny's things are upstairs!"  
  
"Ron's thing are upstairs!"  
  
They laughed at each other. Just then Ron and Ginny entered the common room. The four friends greeted each other happily.  
  
"Why weren't you on the train?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Dad got promoted and wanted us to watch." Ron shrugged and rolled his eyes. He then smiled at Hermione's concern, for he still harbored romantic inclinations toward her.  
  
The next two weeks were spent uneventfully. But all that was soon to change. One night, just before dinner in the Great Hall, Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"We have two new students joining us. They are transferring from Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both are in their seventh year and have been sorted into Gryffindor. I ask all of you to make them feel welcome." Dumbledore paused and there was exited chatter from all the students. Dumbledore held up his hands to quiet them.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened and Oliver Wood entered, followed by the two new students. The girl looked remarkably like Hermione, only her hair was cut shorter and her eyes were icy-blue. The boy was about 5'10 with light brown hair. He was strongly built and his chocolate brown eyes held a mischievous gleam. Professor Wood stopped at the edge of the Gryffindor table and announced,  
  
"Christian Starr and Serenity Adaire."  
  
There was a polite clapping and all three took their respective seats. Dumbledore allowed dinner to begin. Hermione kept stealing shy glances at Christian. Harry noticed and asked her if she would like to go talk to them. She shook her head and turned to talk to Ginny.  
  
"How have you been?" Harry asked Ron. They had not had a chance to talk since they arrived two weeks earlier.  
  
"I'm fine." Ron said shortly, not particularly wanting to talk to Harry.  
  
"Why haven't you answered my letters?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"I don't want to have this conversation." Ron said.  
  
"Ok, ok." Harry turned to say something to Hermione, but she wasn't there, neither was Ginny. "Where are the girls?"  
  
Ron looked to where they had been sitting and jumped out of his chair, heading directly towards the hospital wing. Harry was worried and ran after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooh..Cliffy!! Lol.. Hope you like this! Review if you want to know what happens!  
  
Much love,  
  
Becca & Donna 


	3. Ginny's Secret

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter nor any of its affiliates. We do however own this story line and Christian Starr and Serenity Adaire.  
A Last Year  
  
Becca & Donna  
  
Chapter 3  
"Ron! What's going on?" Harry asked, chasing him to the hospital wing. Ron didn't answer as he entered and went directly to his sister's bedside. Hermione was there, holding on to Ginny's hand.  
  
"Is she alright?" Ron asked softly. He was worried, seeing how pale and still she was. Harry just stood there, looking at Ginny's small form.  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "Ron? What's wrong with her?"  
  
Ron sighed and they could see pain in his eyes. "She has Thymelaeaceae Syndrome. The doctors say it's curable but they don't know exactly how to go about it." He explained.  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione said gently, going over to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"Exactly what is Thyme." Harry asked.  
  
Ron interrupted. "They just call it TS."  
  
"Ok then. What exactly is TS?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey had just entered and heard Harry's last question. "The disease is rather like a form of cancer, Mr. Potter." She said.  
  
"I am so sorry, Ron." Harry said gently. Ron's shoulders heaved and he fought back tears for his sister's sake, she had opened her eyes and was watching them, looking about to cry herself.  
  
"Please don't cry, Gin." Ron pleaded. He went over to her and smiled sadly at her.  
  
"Maybe we should leave them be?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"No, it's alright." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ron replied.  
  
Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "How would you feel if you felt faint and tired all the time?" She asked with a soft teasing tone. This made them smile at her, glad that she was taking this so well.  
  
"Have they found a cure yet?" Ron asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
She looked down at Ginny. "Come with me." She told Ron and led him away from the group.  
  
"What is it?" He asked her, fearful something new was wrong.  
  
"There has been a breakthrough, but it's very risky and could even endanger her life more than it already is"  
YAY! We finally updated! Woo! Hehehe.Sorry it took so long! Well, review or I'll sick Fluffy on you! Hee.,.,Just kidding! Please review anyways!  
  
Love always, Becca and Donna 


	4. Could It Be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything about it. I do own this  
story line.  
  
Ron looked at Pomfrey, his brown eyes fearful and worried. "What is it?" He  
asked in a whisper, terrified at her answer.  
Pomfrey sighed and shook her head. "It's a complicated procedure and she  
might not make it, it's never been tried before."  
"Tell me!" Ron said, agitated but keeping his voice low so Ginny wouldn't  
worry.  
"We would have to use a mixture of wizard and muggle medicines. We would  
use a potion called Nainthoric and the muggle chemotherapy. But it might  
endanger your sister more than helping her."  
"And if she doesn't get the treatment?" Ron whispered.  
Pomfrey frowned. "Then you will no longer have a little sister." She told  
him quietly but firmly, looking over at Ginny with Harry and Hermione, a  
sad look in her eyes. When a child was as sick as Ginny was, it was never  
easy on anyone.  
Ron's eyes widened and he frowned at Pomfrey. "No." He muttered quietly.  
"I'm sorry." Pomfrey started to say. Ron turned and glared up at her.  
"No. I won't let her die." He said firmly and returned to his sister's  
side. Harry and Hermione had been talking to Ginny, basically just trying  
to help her forget she was sick.  
"We have class now." Hermione reminded the two boys, her hand gently in  
Harry's. "We'll come back right after, ok Ginny?" Hermione smiled down at  
her and Harry squeezed Ginny's hand before they both left.  
Ron stayed behind and took her hand. "You'll be alright, Gin. I promise."  
He kissed her forehead and went to class.  
Ginny smiled weakly after them and sighed, her head lying back against the  
big pillow and she fell into a deep, potion induced sleep.  
The next few weeks, Ginny spent in the hospital wing. Her parents had given  
permission for the treatment, but she had gotten so bad that they couldn't  
move her to St.Mungos.  
Ron visited her regularly there, but she rarely was awake. It seemed Ginny  
slept more than anything else. Every time her parents visited, Pomfrey  
shook her head. Ginny's future was not looking good.  
One night, Ginny had a rare moment when she was awake. She felt someone  
beside her and opened her eyes to see a flash of silver-blonde hair. She  
blinked, her mind fuzzy from the potions and the chemotherapy. Just as  
suddenly as she was awake, her eyes closed again and she slipped back into  
sleep.  
Hey! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated! Well, this story has  
taken a different twist but we'll see what happens! *cackles* PLEASE  
REVIEW! ( 


	5. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat in the dark common room. Hermione leaned against Harry, deep sadness in her eyes. Harry embraced her softly, watching Ron with a soft frown. Ron was staring murderously into the fire, frustrated from not being able to help his sister.  
  
"Ron." Harry said quietly, trying to get his attention. Ron turned slowly to look at his friends, his brown eyes haunted and angry. Hermione shrunk back slightly at the look on his face.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Maybe we should go see her." Harry suggested. Ron shook his head.  
  
"It's no use.She's not getting any better. You heard Pomfrey." He paused and stared back into the fire. "She might not last the night." He finished in a soft whisper, terror and anger in his voice that had once been filled with fire and fun. He stood suddenly and walked to the portrait. "I'm going outside." He said and shook his head when his two friends stood up. "No. I want to go alone." And he walked out.  
  
Harry kept his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned against him gratefully. "I hope he'll be alright." She said softly. She felt horrible about Ginny's condition, she always felt towards her as a sister.  
  
Harry nodded and stared after Ron. "Me too.Me too." He said softly and gave her a soft hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron walked outside, pulling his cloak around him against the bitter cold of winter. The Christmas holidays were soon approaching, and he couldn't bear the thought of a Christmas without Ginny. He kicked up the snow and continued to walk, remembering times they had all played in the snow, tears falling and freezing against his freckled face.  
  
"Pardon moi." Said a soft voice as a girl ran into him softly. She smiled, a smile that remarkably reminded him of someone, but he pushed it aside and stepped aside to let her pass. "You must be Ron Weasley, n'est pas?" She asked softly.  
  
Ron simply nodded. "Yeah, so?" He said with his head down, pulling his scarf tightly around him.  
  
Serenity looked at him, her clear blue eyes troubled. "Je regret your sister's illness." She said softly, truly feeling sorry for him. Ron shrugged and continued walking and remembering. Serenity frowned slightly and went back up to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny's breathing was very shallow, and she looked shrunken and lost against the big bed, her face pale, making the freckles stand out brightly. Her hair spread around her like a fiery halo, out of sync with the rest of her appearance. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, again catching sight of silver-blonde hair.  
  
"Draco?" She managed to ask weakly, her vision and mind fuzzy. What Pomfrey had told Ron was true, she may not last the night, and Ginny knew it.  
  
"Think again, little one." Came a hauntingly silky voice, one she had only heard a precious few times before. She tried to make her eyes focus but as soon as she almost could make out the face, blackness took her and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked down at the little red-head, so frail and innocent looking in the big hospital bed. She reminded him of a dying angel. He shook the thoughts from his mind and absently touched her cold cheek. He had been coming here since Draco had told him of the youngest Weasley being deathly ill, of course in secret.  
  
She had almost found out tonight that he was there. But no, her eyes closed within seconds of opening. "Such a pity such a pretty child had to go to waste. Of course, the muggle-loving fools of your parents did nothing to advance you." He said with a sneer.  
  
Lucius mumbled a few choice words over the sleeping girl, and quickly made his way from Hogwarts, back to the Malfoy mansion.  
  
AN: Hmmm.What's Lucius up to? Review and I might let you know! ( 


	6. A Terrible Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it.  
  
AN: This chapter contains implications of rape. Just a warning...  
  
"But Father." Draco looked up at his father, not fully understanding what Lucius was asking of him. The Malfoys were in the DADA classroom, Lucius seated at his desk, Draco standing before him. Lucius held up his hand.  
  
"I do not want an argument, Draco. You will do as I have instructed without question, or.,.,." He let his threat hang in the air, for Draco to interpret as he would. Draco nodded and bowed slightly, leaving the classroom.  
  
Lucius shook his head, a frown over his distinguished face as his only son left. "His mother spoiled him too much. He should accept what he must.,.,. As he must to avoid a terrible fate." Lucius thought darkly to himself and continued to correct the papers of the mindless first years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as the door behind him was shut, Draco silently cursed his father's name. How could he want him to do something so, vulgar! He shook his blonde head and continued down to the Slytherin common room. He walked in and sat in one of the over-stuffed chairs, brooding angrily over his father's instructions.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle walked in, grunting and stuffing their faces as usual. Draco looked up with a sneer at the two of them. "Don't you two do anything but eat?" The two only grunted and sat heavily on the couch opposite Draco. Draco growled and stood, going to his room. As head Boy, something he finally had gotten over Potter, he had his own room. He sat in the middle, his cauldron before him, adding the final ingredients of a particular potion, know as the Polyjuice Potion.  
  
Draco waited until midnight, then he took the PolyJuice Potion and watched his reflection change. He crept silently downstairs and into the dark hospital wing, coming upon a certain red-head, still confused as to why his father had requested this particular person to use as the potion, or why he had taken interest in the little Weaslette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny slept fretfully. She felt someone beside her, the potions always wore off slightly around this time every night. She was surprisingly clear- minded and as she opened her eyes, terror filled her heart. She looked up and beside her was the figure of a boy her own age, one she had seen many times in her dreams, nightmares really.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was struck with surprise as Ginny looked up at him in complete terror. He could hear his father's instructions as to what to say and do.  
  
"Remember me, Virginia?" He said in a surprisingly deep voice. His face twisted into a dark smile as her already pale face, paled even more, her eyes terror filled.  
  
"No.." She whispered fearfully, her eyes wide and clear in her amazement as she shrunk back weakly into the big bed.  
  
Draco still thought it odd that she was terrified of him, but went on with the charade. "I see you do, my Firefly." For some reason, her reactions to him made him not want to do what he was sent here to do. Draco frowned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny looked up at the dark-haired boy, his dark eyes staring through her. She seemed paralyzed, unable to move, unable to even take her eyes from his. This couldn't be happening. Harry destroyed him so many years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was almost saddened by the look on her pale face, and he didn't want to take his father's order any farther. He took a step back, but immediately felt a searing pain through his mind. He staggered and stepped towards her, his hands on the bed, almost touching her. She shrank back immediately.  
  
He gave in to his father's wishes, and closed his mind, feeling the effects of the Imperius curse upon him. He pushed himself up and beside her on the bed, one long, spidery hand trailing over her pale face and resting on her arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny shrank back as he climbed up into the bed. Her heart was beating faster than she thought possible, and in her extreme condition, was not any good for her health. She could do nothing but stare into his dark eyes, terrified.  
  
She shuddered as his hand traced along her arm. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed firmly to hers, his hand pulling her tiny frame to his. She knew she was no match for him and did not try to move away, not yet anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco felt as though he were merely watching a play, as his father controlled his body. His body in the form of a 16 year old from more than 50 years ago. He watched as he climbed into bed and pulled the small girl to him. He sudden;y wanted to scream out, pull her from his grasp, save her from what was surely to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius grinned, seeing his son's altered form join the little Weasley in the bed. He watched as he stood and undressed in front of her wide eyes, that she soon covered with her small hands. He watched as he slowly pulled the covers from her and undressed her as well, a gleeful smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was now beside her in the bed. He moved her hands from her eyes and kissed her deeply, claiming her as his, all under his father's curse. She was pleading with him to stop, to not do this to her. She promised to be good, to do anything else he asked of her. The tears streamed down her face as he pushed himself into her frail body, after a quick silencing spell.  
  
Draco was screaming in his mind at the indecency of it. She should not have to do this. It was WRONG.  
  
He finished with her and dressed her, after cleaning the liquid evidence. He then dressed himself, just turning back to Draco, but still under Imperius. He looked at her small form, now her spirit as well as her body was wilted. He left the wing and returned to Slytherin, now fully himself, and out of Imperius, knowing exactly what he had just done.  
  
Draco showered and dressed for bed, unable to get the images of her face in pain, her frail voice pleading for mercy. He tossed and turned the rest of the night, not getting an ounce of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny cried but didn't have the strength to fight him off. She hurt so badly, in many more ways than one. She fell into a deep coma from the trauma of it. The next morning, Pomfrey walked in to check on her, and screamed at the sight that met her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright! I know it's longer than most of my chapter's but I wanted to get this all out in one chapter. Please review! 


	7. A Guilty Concience

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it.  
  
Pomfrey quickly sent an elf to fetch Dumbledore, who came down immediately. Pomfrey was in tears as she looked down at the small child lying in the hospital bed. Dumbledore frowned deeply, the wrinkles on his old face deepening. "Contact her family." He instructed Pomfrey in a quiet voice. He looked down at the girl, broken not only by the disease, but now by some uncaring human.  
  
Ginny was still in a deep coma, her eyes sewn shut, face pale. There were bruises all over her frail body, most evident around her hips and breasts. It looked as though she were barely breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was woken by the sound of an owl tapping on the window. He frowned and got up to see what it was. It was a letter for Ron that looked pretty beat up, as though someone had been crying when addressing it. "Ron...Wake up." Harry shook his best friend.  
  
Ron mumbled and rolled over. Harry frowned and poked him hard. "Ow! What in bloody hell was that for?" Harry handed him the letter. Ron sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he opened it. His face turned a deep scarlet as he read through it. He flung it to the floor and tore off for the hospital wing.  
  
"RON! What...?" Harry picked up the letter and read threw it, gasping and running off to quickly throw some clothes on before sending a quick note to Hermione and heading down to the hospital wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ron..Your sister..This morning they found her..oh Merlin.. She was raped.. Mum'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry tried to push through the mass of people huddling around the hospital wing. "Let me through!" Finally he got through and made his way to Ginny's bedside, where the entire Weasley family was huddled together sadly. All the brothers except Percy and Bill were pacing and raving about what they would do to whoever had done this to her. Percy and Bill were comforting their parents.  
  
"My little girl..." Molly cried, dabbing her eyes with a hankerchief. "My baby..."  
  
Arthur kept an arm around his wife, tears in his eyes as he looked down at his broken little girl. His only girl.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the family with tired and sad eyes. "We shall find who has done this act of indecency. And they will be severerly punished." He assured the family. They stayed right by her side all day, until very late at night, when they were ordered by Dumbledore to go home and get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius awaited his son's arrival. Classes that day had been cancelled due to the little Weasley causing much of a commotion. Draco arrived in his father's classroom with a heavy heart. Lucius looked up, a cruel smile on his face. "Good work last night, my son."  
  
Draco didn't say anything and didn't look up. Lucius saw this and stood. "Draco. I would hate to think you regret this." He said harshly.  
  
Draco shook his head, looking up, his eyes dark. "No Father." He said, his voice heavy with the despised emotion of regret.  
  
"She was a filthy Weasley Draco. A disgrace to the wizarding world. Not worth any more thought. Get rid of her from your mind." Lucius ordered his son. Draco merely nodded.  
  
"Am I free to leave, Father?" He asked in an indifferent tone. Lucius frowned and nodded, waving his hand in dismissal. Draco left the room, going down to the hospital wing. All students had been shooed away. Harry and Hermione were at the door. Both frowned deeply at Malfoy.  
  
"There's nothing to taunt here." Hermione said angrily, wanting to lash out at someone for hurting Ginny so badly. Harry held her around the waist, glaring at Draco. Draco gave them a half-hearted smirk and walked past. Both Gryffindors glared after him as he walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, Draco decided to go visit her. He waited until everyone was in bed late that night before he slipped out of bed, still fully dressed. He had not gotten any sleep due to the guilt he felt about the Weaslette. As much as he believed he hated her, he didn't think anyone should have to suffer at the hands of a rapist. He shuddered as he walked through the halls. That's what he was now, a rapist.  
  
He walked to the hospital wing, and over to her bed. He frowned at the sight of her looking so small and fragile. The bruises on her had still not healed fully, and he winced slightly, knowing it was him who had inflicted those on her. He touched her cheek gently, a rogue tear sliding down his pale face.  
  
"I'm sorry..Ginny." He whispered. He placed his hand over hers and fell asleep, his head resting on her bed. That was how Madame Pomfrey found him in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please review! 


	8. Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah  
  
"MR.MALFOY!" Madam Pomfrey's shrill cry split through the hospital wing. Draco's head shot up, his eyes bloodshot from finally sleeping after so many sleepless nights. His hand was still holding hers. He noticed this as soon as he looked into Pomfrey's angry face. He stood up, almost falling over, still being drowsy.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything." Draco insisted, steadying himself against the edge of the sleeping Ginny's bed.  
  
"That is not for me to decide." Pomfrey ordered him into her office and told him to wait there. A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy walked in, following a very upset Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Draco?" Dumbledore began, but was cut of by Draco.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was just sleeping."  
  
"Hold your tongue, boy." Lucius looked hard at him. Dumbledore held up his hand.  
  
"Now, now. Innocent until proven guilty. Is there something you wish to tell me, Draco?" Dumbledore asked quietly, peering over his glasses at the boy before him. Draco looked up at his father, who was scowling at him. Draco shook his head at Dumbledore, who nodded softly. "I'll leave you to tend to him then, Lucius." He said quietly and left the office.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Lucius hit his son with the Cruciatus curse. "What were you thinking you stupid boy!?" He hissed. "You had no business being there. I told you to stay away from her." He pointed his wand.  
  
Draco straightened, pulling out his own wand. "No, Father. I won't stay away. What you have put her through was wrong, no matter whom it was that was receiving the pain."  
  
Lucius sneered. "You want everyone to know *you* raped the young Weasley? To drag our family name through the mud? Think what that would do to your mother, to your reputation in this school. You will be sent to Azkaban without another thought." He said with dark prophecy.  
  
Draco stiffened. "I did not do it willfully." He began, cut off by a cold, cruel laugh from his father.  
  
"And who will they believe, Draco? Me, a man of great esteem? Or you, a hormone crazed teenager?" Draco could say nothing to this and Lucius sneered once more, turning and walking out of the office. Draco followed, only to be pushed hard against the wall the moment he stepped out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Harry were inside the hospital wing. Ron always came down first thing, second only to Pomfrey, Harry following just behind, with Hermione coming soon after. This particular morning, all three were there and had heard of Draco's spending the night, apparently holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"I'll kill him..." Ron's ever present temper was rising with every passing second, until finally, Draco stepped out. Ron rushed forward and tackled him to the wall. Surprisingly, Draco did nothing to stop him. It was Harry that pulled Ron off, and held him back.  
  
"You bloody..." Ron released a string of words that would have made Sirius blush. Harry tried to calm him, glaring furiously at Draco at the same time.  
  
"Save it, Weasley. You're words mean nothing to me." 'But your sister's forgiveness I need.' He thought to himself and walked out of the room, his head down in misery and guilt.  
  
Hermione walked in shortly after. "Harry? Ron? What's happened? Draco just walked out of here as though someone had told him his mother died."  
  
Ron scoffed, and went to his sister's bed, taking her small hand in his, and refused to say a single word to anyone.  
  
Harry sighed and hugged Hermione gently, whispering what had happened in her ear. She frowned slightly as he spoke and looked up at him. "You don't suppose Malfoy could be feeling sorry for her, do you?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Malfoy who's done it." He whispered back, his face full of pain for the young Weasley, in fact, for the entire Weasley family, who must have been going through hell right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please read and review! Plenty more to come! 


	9. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it other than this story line.  
  
Lucius swept into his son's room with a flourish. "How dare you disobey me so blatantly?" He hissed at his son. Draco stood from his bed and was struck down by his father's cane, steel-grey eyes staring into one another's, Lucius just daring Draco to oppose him.  
  
Draco said nothing, and stared up at Lucius with empty eyes. This only infuriated the older man and he growled, pulling back. "Stand up you ungrateful wretch." He hissed. Draco did so, his eyes staring emptily at his father. "After all I have done for you.."  
  
"No.." Draco interrupted. "You haven't done anything *for* me, Father. You've only done things *to* me." He said in a toneless voice. Lucius straightened and hit him with Cruciatus so many times, Draco was within inches of death's hold. Lucius stared down at the writhing boy on the floor and sneered. "Tonight you meet the Dark Lord. See what he makes of you, you sniveling brat." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, and up to his quarters.  
  
Draco lay on the floor, for how long, he wasn't sure. When he looked up, the sky was dark. He painfully pushed himself up and used a spell his mother had tought him to lessen the effects of Crucio, which had been used on him many times in his childhood. He decided to chance going to her, if only to seek comfort from her sleeping prescence. But when he got there, he was surprised to see her sitting up and awake, staring out the window at the falling snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ron." Came a small voice. All heads turned towards the big hospital bed in amazement. "Why do you all look like someone died?" Came the small voice, accompanied by a weak little laugh.  
  
"GINNY!" A chorus of voices exclaimed and they all crowded around her bed. Molly was crying, heavily leaning against Arthur in relief. Pomfrey shushed them all and ushered all of them outside while she tended to Ginny, awake for the first time in months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There had been much fuss over Ginny all day. She felt very sore in many places, and she knew she had been raped. By whom, she had no idea. She refused to take a potion to sleep that night, and spent hours staring out the window, wondering what was going to happen to her.  
  
She heard the door open and turned, expecting to see Harry or Ron come in, but the flash of silver-blonde caught her quite by surprise and her smile wilted as she stared upon the boy. 'What could he possibly want?' She thought to herself and continued to watch him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco saw her watching him, her dark eyes staring into his as they had the other night, and he felt his heart tighten at the sight. He strode over to her, hiding his pain and guilt. "I hear you have gotten better, Weaslette." He sneered as he walked up to her bedside.  
  
"Yes. I expect to be well enough soon." She stated simply. She caught the look in his eyes and a look of compassion came over her pale, drawn face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Draco could hear the sympathy in her voice and frowned deeply, his grey eyes boring into hers. "I don't deserve sympathy, especially not from you." He said and turned from her, walking to the window and staring out into the snow. Snow would always remind him of Ginny, no matter how many years would pass.  
  
"Everyone deserves a little compassion and trust." She said quietly, watching him from the bed. He turned to face her, his eyes dark and haunted, catching her by surprise and she placed her small hand over her heart. She pat the bed gently, moving over to make room for him to sit. Ginny had always had a big heart, and even as weak and as much pain as she was in, she found room to take him in and help in any way she could.  
  
Draco went to her and sat beside her. He allowed her to pull him down so that his head was resting in her lap, her small hands tracing small circles over his back. "Tell me what's troubling you." She requested softly. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax to her calming touch.  
  
"I'm so sorry.." He whispered, making her frown.  
  
"About what?" She continued to make small circles over his back. Draco suddenly pulled up and away from her warm touch, his heart aching at the look on her face. He shook his head and walked out, ignoring her words to try and bring him back. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. He walked to his room and was met with the angry face of his father. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please review! 


End file.
